


Midnight Illusion

by MartyMiaMatt



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU/what-if scenario, M/M, Pre-Slash, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: “Ti senti tradito, Katze?”Quasi involontariamente, il Mobilio alzò il mento. Si sforzò di modulare la voce in un tono di educata perplessità:“Tradito? A quale proposito, Lord Am?”“Credo che tu sappia a che cosa mi riferisco” osservò Raoul pacatamente. “Sei stato ceduto dal tuo padrone a un altro uomo. A me. Non ti senti… messo da parte?”





	

La stanza silenziosa era avvolta nel buio, penetrato unicamente da un sottile raggio di luce lunare. Dalla finestra della terrazza aperta entrava una brezza dolce e sottile che scuoteva appena i pregiati tendaggi.   
La quiete era così totale che a Katze pareva di udire unicamente il suono del proprio respiro e il battito del proprio cuore.  
Curioso. Dopo tanto tempo si era aspettato che la dimora di qualunque Elite gli sarebbe sembrata uguale a tutte le altre; invece continuava a sentirsi a disagio, fuori posto, in un luogo a cui non apparteneva.   
Lord Raoul Am era in piedi di fronte a lui. A quell’ora di notte aveva riposto il mantello della tenuta formale e indossava una tunica azzurro chiaro, che faceva risaltare perfettamente la purezza dell’incarnato. Le lunghe ciocche dorate gli ricadevano dolcemente sulle spalle. La sua bellezza era talmente sovrumana da ferire.   
Tuttavia, Katze non avrebbe abbassato lo sguardo. Non poteva. Non intendeva mostrarsi debole davanti a lui.  
Dopo un altro attimo di esitazione, si decise a rompere il silenzio. Forse il Blondie si sarebbe adirato per quella mancanza di rispetto, ma l’attesa lo esasperava.  
“Avete chiesto di parlarmi?”  
Il viso perfetto di Raoul non tradì alcun cambiamento d’espressione.  
“Sì. Ci sono alcune domande che devo farti.”  
Questo Katze l’aveva previsto. C’erano certamente innumerevoli cose che Lord Am poteva desiderare di sapere – e quasi nessuna che avrebbe potuto rivelargli.   
Si chiese se avrebbe voluto parlare di Riki. E si domandò quanto Raoul sospettasse, e quanto realmente sapesse, della verità.  
Il Blondie mosse un passo verso di lui. Fino ad allora si era tenuto a distanza, restando in piedi, mentre – cosa quanto mai insolita – aveva chiesto a Katze di prendere posto su una delle poltrone.  
“Ti senti tradito, Katze?”  
Quasi involontariamente, il Mobilio alzò il mento. Si sforzò di modulare la voce in un tono di educata perplessità:  
“Tradito? A quale proposito, Lord Am?”  
“Credo che tu sappia a che cosa mi riferisco” osservò Raoul pacatamente. “Sei stato ceduto dal tuo padrone a un altro uomo. A me. Non ti senti… messo da parte?”  
Katze esitò.   
“Lord Iason ha il diritto di disporre di me nel modo che gli sembra più opportuno. Non è mia intenzione oppormi al suo volere.”  
Una risposta meccanica, quella che ci si aspettava da un Mobile vivente; ma Raoul non gli credette. Sebbene all’inizio fosse stato scettico, aveva avuto modo di rendersi conto che il servitore di Iason era tutt’altro che ordinario, e certamente non era stupido. Doveva essere una caratteristica degli Impuri, pensò con amaro divertimento, quella di portare il disordine nel suo metro di giudizio e nelle sue convinzioni.  
Si avvicinò ancora. Posò sul tavolino basso accanto a loro il calice di champagne ambrato vuoto per metà, accanto a quello che aveva fatto servire a Katze. Notò che l’altro l’aveva svuotato in un sorso.  
“Ho un’altra domanda, ma sono costretto a esigere la tua sincerità.”  
Istintivamente, Katze irrigidì le spalle, come per prepararsi a difendersi. Fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di essere tanto teso.  
“Sei innamorato di Iason, Katze?”  
L’uomo dai capelli fulvi ebbe un sussulto. Non era la domanda che si era aspettato. Era la prima volta che tra loro il nome del suo precedente datore di lavoro veniva menzionato ad alta voce, da quando si era trasferito nel suo nuovo alloggio.   
Adesso, quel nome continuò ad aleggiare nello spazio tra di loro, bruciando come un marchio incancellabile.   
Raoul aspettò. Infine l’Impuro cedette e distolse lo sguardo; ma continuò a non rispondere.  
“Devo insistere.” La voce di Raoul era cortese ma gelida.   
Perché? Perché il Blondie pretendeva con tanta intensità di sapere una cosa simile, quale rilevanza poteva avere ormai? Katze avvertì un incontrollabile terrore iniziare a pulsargli nel cervello.  
E poi, prima che potesse reagire, Lord Raoul fu più vicino di quanto fosse mai stato negli ultimi giorni. Più di quanto si fosse mai avvicinato da quando si conoscevano.   
Con una mano slanciata – quant’era liscia e priva del più piccolo difetto la sua pelle senza la barriera dei guanti – gli prese il mento.  
“Guardami.”  
Katze deglutì. Avrebbe potuto lottare per liberarsi, in fondo era ancora abbastanza forte. Ma non avrebbe potuto vincere. Non contro un Blondie.   
“E’ passato molto tempo” mormorò infine, sconfitto.   
Raoul gli fece ruotare lievemente il viso e scostò una ciocca ramata, permettendo alla luce delle due lune di illuminare il taglio frastagliato sulla sua guancia sinistra.   
Avvertì la sua resistenza, il suo istintivo desiderio di ritrarsi, ma Katze lo lasciò fare.  
La sfiorò con un pollice. Il suo tocco era leggero, il suo sguardo quasi clinico, come se lo stesse analizzando per soddisfare una pura curiosità scientifica.   
“Come una ferita che si rimargina, ma la pelle su cui è stata tracciata non sarà mai più la stessa …” Raoul sussurrò, pensoso.  
La sua mano scese più in basso, lungo il collo di Katze. Sfiorò con delicatezza lo scollo della casacca verde scuro, liscia e fresca al tatto. Più giù ancora, sotto il palmo sentì il battito del suo cuore, adesso irregolare.  
Dunque quel cuore aveva battuto per Iason, un tempo. E in nome di quella devozione disperata, Katze era davvero disposto ad accettare qualunque destino gli venisse imposto? Soltanto per Iason?  
Raoul allontanò la mano. I due uomini si guardarono, in silenzio.  
“E’ questo il segreto?” domandò il Blondie dopo una pausa.   
“Quale segreto?”  
Per la prima volta il Blondie tradì un’ombra d’impazienza.   
“Quel meccanismo che si dice essere così potente da rappresentare un pericolo insostenibile. Il sentimento che può spingere le creature più razionali a mentire, uccidere e morire nel suo nome.” La voce gli tremò appena. “L’amore, Katze. È questo? Poter fare qualunque cosa per una persona, non importa fino a che punto ci compromette? Anche senza ottenere mai nulla in cambio?”  
Pronunciò quelle parole con una sorta di disgusto, di sgomento di fronte a un fenomeno incomprensibile. Così doveva essere. Lui faceva parte dell’Elite, dei figli eletti di Jupiter. Gli era stato insegnato che le passioni umane, troppo intense e imprevedibili, conducevano alla rovina; che l’unico modo per prevenirne gli effetti devastanti era di dominarle ad ogni costo.  
L’aveva sempre creduto. E non aveva mai esitato a credersi perfettamente capace di mantenere il controllo.   
Fino ad ora.  
Tornò a studiare il volto di Katze. I suoi occhi scuri, il pallore grigiastro e malato in forte contrasto con i capelli fulvi. Da un punto di vista puramente estetico, non era particolarmente avvenente. Non era altro che un imperfetto umano, un Impuro di Ceres. E allora, perché …?  
“Alzati in piedi” gli ordinò improvvisamente.   
L’espressione di Katze si fece vigile e interrogativa, ma obbedì come era abituato a fare.  
Con un gesto assente, Raoul prese a slacciare lentamente la cinghia che chiudeva la casacca di Katze. Il Mobilio fu scosso da un brivido.   
“Non ti farò del male. Voglio solo guardarti.”  
Raoul fece scivolare all’indietro i lembi di stoffa pregiata. Gradualmente, nell’oscurità della stanza emerse il corpo ben fatto di Katze. Le spalle larghe, anche se in quel momento leggermente incurvate; l’addome piatto, dalle costole appena sporgenti.   
E più in basso, le linee dell’inguine che sparivano oltre l’orlo dei pantaloni … con quella stessa sorta di fascinazione scientifica, Raoul gli accostò la mano tra le cosce, fece per abbassarglieli …   
Come percorso da una scarica elettrica, Katze si ritrasse di colpo.  
“No” mormorò.  
“Perché?”  
Nuovamente freddo, nuovamente imperscrutabile, il suo nuovo padrone torreggiava su di lui. Se davvero l’avesse voluto, senza dubbio avrebbe potuto costringerlo.   
“Per favore” sussurrò Katze, quasi supplichevole.   
Un istante dopo se ne vergognò. Fino ad allora non aveva mai permesso a nessuno all’infuori di Iason Mink di spaventarlo … era impossibile non avere paura di lui. Ma non aveva mai percepito Raoul Am come una minaccia.   
“Perché io?” esclamò, a voce più alta. “Sono vecchio. Sfregiato e mutilato. Non sono materiale da Pet, Lord Am.”  
Era un sorriso il tremito che balenò per una frazione di secondo sulle labbra dell’altro?  
“Hai ragione, non lo sei.”  
Con un dito percorse il contorno delle labbra di Katze, dischiuse e pallide.   
Nelle tempie Raoul sentiva il sangue pulsargli impazzito. Sentiva di non essere mai stato tanto vicino a capire … quello di cui parlava Iason. A trovarsi sull’orlo dell’abisso.  
E per la prima volta dopo molti anni, Raoul compì un’azione impulsiva. Strinse tra le mani il viso di Katze e posò le proprie labbra sulle sue. Dapprima fu un bacio freddo, meccanico; la spoglia imitazione di quello che aveva visto fare ai Pet. Poi continuò, spinto da un’improvvisa brama, un’urgenza che non aveva mai conosciuto.   
Lo tenne stretto a sé posandogli una mano sulla nuca, anche se l’altro rimaneva come pietrificato. Il petto di Katze contro il suo, mosso da un respiro affannoso; il calore che emanava dalla sua pelle …  
Era il suo Pet ora. Raoul aveva diritto di vita e di morte su quell’uomo silenzioso e impenetrabile che aveva votato la propria fedeltà a Iason …  
Si bloccò. Katze non avrebbe mai potuto avere per lui la stessa devozione. E lui non poteva – gli era proibito – fare quello che era stato sul punto di fare.  
Raoul non era come Iason. Non avrebbe commesso il suo stesso, assurdo errore.  
Non lui. Mai.  
Si allontanò di colpo.   
Attorno a loro, nulla era mutato … eppure gli pareva fosse trascorsa un’eternità.   
Fuori dalla finestra, oltre la vetrata, le due lune di Amoi si stagliavano impassibili e indifferenti contro il cielo nero.   
Il bel volto di Katze adesso era in ombra. Impossibile, anche per la sua mente analitica, indovinare che cosa stesse pensando.  
“Devo andare. Sei libero di ritirarti, ora” disse Raoul, lentamente.   
Katze annuì, senza dire niente. La gola gli bruciava per il desiderio di una sigaretta. Percepì gli stupefacenti occhi verdi del Blondie su di sé: li evitò.   
Si inchinò brevemente, pronto a congedarsi. Con sua sorpresa, invece, fu Raoul ad andarsene per primo: un impercettibile fruscio di vesti, il sussurro della porta che si apriva, e poi la stanza fu vuota.  
Katze fissò la parete di fronte a sé, rendendosi assurdamente conto di avere lasciato l’ultimo pacchetto che gli rimaneva nei suoi alloggi.   
Non aveva mentito; quello che un tempo aveva provato per Iason apparteneva a un passato che non aveva alcuna intenzione di rievocare. Aveva visto con i suoi occhi, sulla pelle di Riki, che cosa significava venire amati da Iason Mink: e se un tempo l’aveva invidiato, ormai da tanto non desiderava più essere al suo posto.  
Il suo pensiero andò per l’ennesima volta a Raoul.  
Si toccò la cicatrice.  
Si chiese se un giorno ne avrebbe ricevuta un’altra.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una fanfic piuttosto vecchia che avevo scritto ormai nel 2014.   
> Raoul e Katze sono una coppia piuttosto "crack", visto che per quello che mi ricordo, nell'anime originale non interagiscono quasi per niente... ma ho sempre pensato che due personaggi particolari come loro potrebbero essere interessanti insieme.   
> Nel tempo ho trovato diverse fanfiction, soprattutto in lingua inglese, che proponevano l'idea di Raoul che prendeva Katze al suo servizio, come Mobilio o come (insolito) Pet. Ho deciso di sperimentare anch'io con quello scenario.


End file.
